Here I Am: Valentine's Day Outtake
by DeeBee7
Summary: Flashback to 1988 for a glimpse at 16 y.o. Edward & Bella's first Valentine's Day. O/S


**Here is my Valentines Day give to you all, a little insight into who Edward & Bella once were. Enjoy...**

**:-D**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, not even close.**

Valentine's Day 1988

EPOV:

I check my appearance in the mirror, hoping I look good enough for her. My slacks are ironed perfectly, shirt tucked in neatly, nervous fingers fumble with the new tie my mom bought me especially for today. Red with tiny gold cupids, I think it looks a little silly, but mom says girls like men who wear ties, says it makes them look sophisticated, intelligent.

But I don't want Bella to think I look intelligent, I want her to think I look attractive, handsome. I'm hoping to date her, not do her homework. Though I would if she asked me to, I'd do anything for her.

In the six months since I first laid eyes on Bella, when she walked into my sophomore science class, I have attempted to ask her out no less than twelve times, everyone ending the same, me rushing away from a confused Bella, embarrassed when my words don't come out as planned, or not at all, my nerves trapping them in my throat.

This time is going to be different though, this time I have a plan and it had already been set in motion, I couldn't back down, couldn't run away again.

On Friday I'd arrived at school early to slide my card into Bella's locker unnoticed, I couldn't risk anyone seeing me, I didn't need another reason to be made fun of. Inside the card was a pressed red tulip which, according to the florist, symbolised a declaration of love, and in my own simple words an invitation, a poem.

Go out with me, Bella

On Valentine's Day

These flowers of love

Will show you the way

At the edge of Hill Park

At exactly midday

Near the bench is a path

That will lead you my way

Thinking about it now, I'm worried that she might not understand my clues, that she might not show up, I would be left standing in the middle of the meadow, with my picnic and flowers, and my shattered heart. Alone.

I can only hope that I'm wrong.

BPOV:

Hurrying as fast as I can towards the north end of Hill Park, I glance at my watch, 12:13, I'm late, so late, maybe too late. I hope not, I hope he's still there, waiting, but more than anything I hope that he is who I want him to be.

My heels slip on the grass as I make my way up the incline, towards the bench. I knew I would have to walk for a while, knew that these shoes were not suitable, but my best friend Jane assured me that they looked good, the petite silver heels matched perfectly with my new royal blue sundress. We had spent all morning doing my hair and makeup, I wanted to make a good impression, I'd never had a boy show me any attention before, I can only pray this isn't a giant prank.

After stopping at the bench to remove my shoes, I look towards the path. Scattered along it, as far as I can see, are more tulips identical to the one clutched in my shakey hand. Taking a deep breath, I make my way through the trees, collecting flowers as I go, until the path opens onto a beautiful meadow, soft grass and wildflowers surround the most heartbreaking sight I have ever seen.

Curled in on himself, his familiar bronze hair resting on his knees, he is a picture of sadness, but it's still him, it's Edward, and if he didn't look so broken, I would be jumping for joy. I watch as he heaves a sigh, before standing, brushing off his pants, bending down to retrieve a blanket off the ground below him. He's leaving, I can't let him leave.

"Edward," I call out.

His reaction is comical, turning so fast he almost loses his balance, but when he recovers, his smile is blinding. Before my brain react, I'm running, shoes, flowers lying forgotten where I stood. I don't stop until my arms are around him, his around me, ragged breaths warming my neck.

"You came," he whispered. "Oh Bella, you really came."

I pull back to look at his face, his expression is one of awe, like he can't believe that I'm real, that I'm here, I know exactly how he feels. He slowly lifts his hand, tucking a loose strand of my hair behind my ear, gently cupping my cheek. I can feel the electricity in the air surrounding us, our faces so close, our breaths becoming one, he looks nervous but determined. His trembling lips softly brush against my own, once, twice, pressing harder when I don't pull away. I won't, I never will. Our lips moving in perfect synchronicity, it is the best, most beautiful thing I've ever experienced. My first kiss,our first kiss.

I know immediately that I will remember this moment for the rest of my life.


End file.
